fnaf_3_pt_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Phantom Foxy
" It's all in your mind. " - Tagline do teaser de Phantom Foxy " Está tudo em sua mente. " - Tagline do teaser de Phantom Foxy, traduzido Phantom Foxy '''(Comumente referido a '''Phantom Old Foxy) é o tritagonista de Five Nights At Freddy's 3. Ele é a versão espectral de Withered Foxy e Dublado por Marc Martel em Five Nights At Freddy's World. Aparência Phantom Foxy é essencialmente o mesmo modelo do Old Foxy, mas no lugar de seus olhos Amarelos, há olhos brancos. Também, ele destroncou o braço que continha o seu gancho, provavelmente devido ele estar na caixa que fica no The Office. Ele também parece estar carbonizado ou queimado, previsivelmente devido ao fim neutro do terceiro jogo. Aparições e aparições alternativas Aparições Phantom Foxy aparece no The Office, sem deixar um sinal visual ou de áudio para anunciar sua chegada Aparições alternativas Uma cabeça de rapaosa que provavelmente é de Phantom Foxy pode ser normalmente vista no CAM 04 grudado na parede desse local. Comportamento antes dele atacar o jogador ]] Phantom Old Foxy não tem um padrão de movimento, mas aleatoriamente ele aparece em pé em frente à caixa presente no The Office. Se o jogador não elevar o Monitor ao avistar o espectro, Phantom Foxy pulará em cima dele, desativando o sistema de ventilação. A frequência disso acontecer aumenta ao decorrer do tempo. Áudio O grito emitido pelo Phantom Foxy quando ataca o jogador. Todos os Phantons (Incluindo Springtrap) emitem esse grito ao atacar o jogador, exceto Phantom Mangle e Phantom Marionette. Curiosidades * Phantom Foxy foi inspirado em sua versão Withered do segundo jogo ao invés de ser inspirado no Foxy do primeiro jogo ** A mesma coisa acontece com Phantom Golden Freddy, só que em vez de Phantom Golden Freddy ser baseado em Old Freddy, acabou sendo baseado no Old Golden Freddy, já que se clarear sua imagem Phantom Freddy fica Amarelo ao invés de ser marrom. * A postura de Phantom Foxy antes de atacar o jogador é semelhante a qual o Old Foxy fica no Parts/Services do segundo jogo. No entanto, esta postura não pode ser vista no Extra Menu ** Também, em um frame do Jumpscare de Phantom Foxy, esta posição pode ser vista. * O Jumpscare de Phantom Foxy também tem uma enorme semelhança ao Jumpscare do Old Foxy do segundo jogo. ** A mesma coisa que acontece com Phantom Golden Freddy (Só que claro; não tem uma semelhança ao de Withered Freddy e sim de Old Golden Freddy) * Além disto, todos os Jumpscares das verões de Foxy mostram ele pulando no jogador, com exceção do Foxy do primeiro jogo e do Lolbit do sexto jogo. * Essa é a única versão de Foxy que tem o braço esquerdo em falta * Raramente, se o jogador iniciar uma noite, normalmente a Noite 5, Phantom Foxy imediatamente atacará o jogador ** Isso também acontece com a Phantom Chica Erros e bugs Erros Problemas com partes do corpo * Se olhar bem, pode-se ver que o quadril de Phantom Foxy está fora de seu short em vez de estar dentro dele ** Isso também ocorre com Withered Foxy *** Com isso assim, não se sabe como que as suas coxas estão conectadas com seu torso Bugs Travamentos * Existe um bug que Phantom Foxy pode simplesmente travar na frente do jogador, sem atacar. Esse Bug normalmente ocorre quando Phantom Foxy está no The Office no momento em que um outro Phantom ataca o jogador. ** Ele irá se destravar no momento em que o jogador elevar o Monitor ou o Maintence Panel Galeria In-game Screenshot 20170815-115112.jpg|Phantom Foxy no The Office antes dele atacar o jogador Screenshot_20170815-125756.jpg|Phantom Foxy no The Office junto com o Phantom Mangle antes dele atacar o jogador Screenshot_20170713-213809.jpg|O braço esquerdo de Phantom Foxy visto na caixa do The Office Texturas Screenshot 20170421-132327.jpg|A textura de Phantom Foxy no The Office Screenshot 20170713-225518.jpg|A caixa que fica no The Office. Nela, podemos ver o braço esquerdo de Phantom Foxy Categoria:Phantom Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos